


Embarrassing Reunion

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After spending so many months on Pasio, Cheren is once again reunited with Bianca though she seems more interested in his affairs than the PML.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Embarrassing Reunion

It's nice, Cheren thinks, how all of his childhood friends are gathered together to compete in a league. Even Bianca, who isn't the most confident in her skills, still came anyway.

And Cheren's more than happy to catch up with her.

"Feels like its been forever since its just been the two of us!" Bianca exclaims, enveloping Cheren in a hug before they take their seats across from each other. "Last time I saw you was when you dropped by Nuvema Town after your business in Pinwheel Forest was taken care of."

Ah, he remembers that clearly. Helping the newest champion and hero of Unova track down the last few Team Plasma members as they investigated Pinwheel Forest together.

That had been far too long for the memory to somehow remain fresh in his mind, but also a reminder of how busy he'd been not to visit Bianca or his family.

He's at least thankful they could still see and talk to each other through the Xtransceiver.

"The gym and my students take up a lot of my schedule," Cheren offered an apologetic smile. "But how has your research with Professor Juniper been going?"

"Oh, its been great! Musharna has been helping us a lot with studying the different sleep patterns of Pokemon!" Bianca adjusted her glasses and leaned forward on the table. "But enough about me, I wanna talk about you!"

"I'm afraid there isn't a whole lot going on, other than being preoccupied with the Pokemon Masters League," Cheren paused. "Though I'm sure Hilda has filled you in about Team Break and their continuous failed plans."

"Oh, I'm well aware of them.. I'm glad there's so many strong trainers here to help stop them!" Bianca huffed and then shook her head. "Actually, I was wanting to talk to you about a certain topic that we've  _ never  _ brought up in our whole lives.."

"Oh? What is it?" Well that certainly piqued his interests. Whether or not it was a good thing.. Well, he was about to find out. It usually tended to be a wildcard when it came to Bianca.

"Well.. I  _ may  _ have noticed once, twice— actually a handful of times how you've got your eyes on a certain someone."

_ "What?"  _ Cheren sputtered, face gushing with warmth and out of habit he adjusted his tie. What in the name of Arceus was she talking about? 

"Oh it's okay Cheren, I'm really happy you found someone!" Bianca clapped her hands together, earning a few curious gazes their way that Cheren made a point to ignore. "And it's the prince of this island too! That's like out of one of those fairytales I used to read!"

"You— you think I like  _ Lear?"  _ Cheren asked incredulously. The idea did nothing to cool his face down. "What gave you that idea?"

"Ever since I got here you two have been stuck by the hip! Hilbert says that's been going on for months and I'm just now seeing it for myself," That explains why Hilbert and Hilda have been sharing whispers and knowing smiles with each other anytime he saw them with Lear in the room.. "It's so rare to see you without the prince, but it's so sweet how attached you two have gotten!"

Well.. He can't deny that there isn't  _ some  _ attachment there. He's not sure where he and Lear stand since the prince stubbornly refuses to call anyone his friend. And if he isn't checking up on Lear or too busy with his own agenda then it's Lear that usually finds him.

He briefly wonders what Sawyer and Rachel must think of their relationship.

"Bianca I don't think—"

"Cheren it's okay, you don't need to be so flustered," Bianca giggled, waving him off. "I think it's cute how you dote on him!"

_ Dote on him?  _ Usually it was lectures, followed by some heart to heart talks that Lear rolled his eyes at. Or on some slow days it was just the two of them, taking a stroll through Pasio as Lear chatted to him usually about his latest accomplishments.

"Cheren!" 

At the call of his voice, Cheren slowly turned in his chair to see Lear marching up to him, looking none too pleased.  _ Of all times to appear.. _

"He went out of his way to find you," Bianca eagerly whispered. "That's so adorable!"

_ Please stop talking..  _ Cheren's face burned, but he remained looking up at Lear as to not turn back to see how much excitement was radiating off of Bianca.

"What have you been—" Lear paused, looking between the two with a hand on his hip and had a noticeable frown. "Why is your face so red?"

"Just overheated," Cheren said softly, trying not to sink in his seat like how one of his students did when they got caught messing around in class. It technically wasn't a  _ complete  _ lie anyway. "Is something wrong?"

"Well now there is!" Lear followed with a huffed. "I don't need you passing out on my island! Come now, you can cool down at the Battle Villa with me."

Cheren doesn't get a say in the matter, not with Lear practically tugging him out of his seat. He's really not sure if he should be thankful to Lear or apologetic to Bianca.

As Cheren steals a glance back at Bianca she looks more than pleased at their little interaction, giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

Knowing his childhood friend she was bound to call him later to gush about it. For now he thinks he'll remain thankful that Lear's guiding him away from a flustering conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bianca and feel like she'd be Cheren's number one supporter when it comes to him stumbling around his own feelings 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
